lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ravenna
Ravenna is a massive fortress city in northern Italy inside the Roman Empire. Ravenna was turned into a fortress following the Fall of France and has become ringed by four strings of walls and is the site of an entire Legion along with another Legion nearby. Ravenna became the capital of the Kingdom of Ravenna after Ravenna succeeded from the Roman Empire. Ravenna stands as the capital of the Kingdom of Ravenna and this has been the case since House Pullo declared independence and with the power of his legion Titus Pullo has been free to do this. The city/Fortress of Ravenna has its leaders leading from the Grand Palace of Ravenna of which was built long ago as a possible retreat for the Senate of Rome after the Carthaginians were honestly a serious threat to the survival of Rome. The Senate of Ravenna rules from within the Forum of Ravenna of which is a truly massive place that has been constructed over the years of rule by Yvonne Pullo as a means of actually ruling over Ravenna by the people and nobles of the actual city. Ravenna is the home of a large population of which is split between the dominent Italians, and the growing population of Sicilians brought to the Kingdom of Remos by the fact that the ruling family is Sicilian. Ravenna is nearly completely Christian, but the fact that the Queen, and her father are both athiest has left the door open to the Lucernians building Dragonoph Temples in Ravenna to the point that there is now a significant population of Dragonoph of which the Sicilians are nearly completely Dragonoph now. The origins of Ravenna are uncertain, but the first settlement is variously attributed to (and then has seen the co presence of) the Thessalians, the Etruscans and the Umbrians, afterwards its territory was settled also by the Senones, especially the southern countryside of the city (that wasn't part of the lagoon), the Ager Decimanus. Ravenna consisted of houses built on piles on a series of small islands in a marshy lagoon – a situation similar to Venice several centuries later. The Romans ignored it during their conquest of the Po River Delta, but later accepted it into the Roman Republic as a federated town and it would become the capital of the northwestern region of Italy. The city was chosen by Hadrian as his general headquarters during the negotiations with the senate which possibly lead to work being done on the port for military purposes. Ravenna would become the homebase of the largest defensive legion for the Romans following the Fall of France, and under the command of Titus Pullo the city of Ravenna became even more of a fortress to the point that the Orcs stopped attacking it because of the hopeless nature of the attacks. History Early History The origins of Ravenna are uncertain, but the first settlement is variously attributed to (and then has seen the co presence of) the Thessalians, the Etruscans and the Umbrians, afterwards its territory was settled also by the Senones, especially the southern countryside of the city (that wasn't part of the lagoon), the Ager Decimanus. Ravenna consisted of houses built on piles on a series of small islands in a marshy lagoon – a situation similar to Venice several centuries later. The Romans ignored it during their conquest of the Po River Delta, but later accepted it into the Roman Republic as a federated town and it would become the capital of the northwestern region of Italy. Growth The city was chosen by Titus Pullo as his general headquarters during the negotiations with the senate which possibly lead to work being done on the port for military purposes. The port of Classe originated and underwent extensive improvement under the most recent Augustus who wanted a praetorian garrison fleet of 250 vessels to provide better defence of the Adriatic Sea and the waters of the near eastern Mediterranean, thus it became main fleet base for the central Mediterranean. From that moment on the life of Ravenna revolved around the port and the fleet whose commander was the most prestigious man of the city. Trade flourished (export of asparagus, fish and timber coming from northern Italy) and industry (shipyards). The port was built about 4 km southeast of the city and its enormous harbour was dug out in the area containing the latest belt of sand dunes which had been gradually moving away from the older coastline. Titus Pullo wanted the great military port to be joined to the southern branch of the River Po by a wide canal. This canal, known as the 'Fossa Augusta', perhaps split into two branches before reaching Ravenna. One branch would have followed the line of the city walls thus reinforcing the defences of the city while the other ran right through the residential area and facilitated trade. Goverment Ravenna stands as the capital of the Kingdom of Remos and this has been the case since House Pullo declared independance and with the power of his legion Titus Pullo has been free to do this. The city/Fortress of Ravenna has its leaders leading from the Grand Palace of Ravenna of which was built long ago as a possible retreat for the Senate of Rome after the Carthaginians were honestly a serious threat to the survival of Rome. The Senate of Ravenna rules from within the Forum of Ravenna of which is a truly massive place that has been contructed over the years of rule by Titus Pullo as a means of actually ruling over Ravenna by the people and nobles of the actual city. Demographics Ravenna is the home of a large population of which is split between the dominent Italians, and the growing population of Sicilians brought to the Kingdom of Remos by the fact that the ruling family is Sicilian. Ravenna is nearly completely Christian, but the fact that the Queen, and her father are both athiest has left the door open to the Lucernians building Dragonoph Temples in Ravenna to the point that there is now a significant population of Dragonoph of which the Sicilians are nearly completely Dragonoph now. Ethnicity Religion Houses House Pullo of Ravenna See Also : House Pullo of Ravenna Noteable People Category:Italians Category:City Category:City in Remos Category:Capital Category:City in the Roman Empire